


Switching Around Still the Same

by LacieFuyu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Amazing art~~, Follow Umka!, If anyone had tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Shadowhunter!Magnus, Switch!AU, Warlock!Alec, Warlock!Isabelle, vampire!jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/pseuds/LacieFuyu
Summary: “Hey, I’m Magnus! Wanna go out with me?”It caught Alec off guard. He flushed as  turned as red as tomato. He responded.“What?! N-no…”





	Switching Around Still the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~~~
> 
> This fic is for the amazing Umka! It's based from her Switch!AU mini comic ;) Follow her on tumblr guys, She is amazing :)
> 
> (https://umkasandiary.tumblr.com)
> 
> Betaed by Guardian_Rose
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Reading~

There was a part of Alec that wondered why he was still alive. How come he was still alive, surviving and passing all the years. He had been living like a shell for the past few years; there was no one around him anymore beside Jace and Izzy, his beloved siblings.

 

Jace was a vampire and Izzy was a warlock. He and Izzy were half-siblings. They shared the same “father” who sired them with a mundane. He always found it funny. From all of the warlocks he stumbled upon he would meet his half-sibling but he was grateful for it. For Alec, Izzy was already a family. He loved her so much and wanted nothing but her happiness.

 

Meanwhile Jace was a mundane turned vampire. Alec saved him when he tried to commit suicide because he was being rejected from his family after being turned. He saved him and guided him to survive the life of being a vampire.

 

Jace at first was nothing than someone he saved but he turned being his best friend and family. He loved him dearly. Jace was someone who he could trust with his life and despite his cocky attitude there was a sweet part of him he never showed anyone beside him and Izzy. Alec always talked about his problems with Jace and vice versa.

 

Alec truly loved them. They were his precious and beloved siblings but they couldn’t erase the emptiness that resided inside his heart. There was a part of him that yearned to be loved. He wanted to be loved more than familial love. He wanted to be loved in a romantic sense.

 

He had had partners in his long life. All of them to fulfil his sexual desires but that couldn’t fulfil what his heart needed. None of them could love him like he wanted and he couldn’t love any of them either.

 

For him, being in love was a strange concept.

 

He wanted to know how that feels. How to feel happy and share it with the one who he loved or being with them enough to make his world light up. He had seen his fellow warlocks fall in love. He had seen Izzy fall in love, he had seen Jace fall in love but never him. He wanted to feel it.

 

In the end, he no longer cared about it. He thought that maybe his fate was to never fall in love. He had seen his siblings’ hearts broken when relationship they had had broke or when the one they loved was dead because they were only mortals. That maybe this was the way that the world tried to save him from heartbreak. Then maybe he had to appreciate it.

 

So be it.

 

He would always have the feelings of incomplete emptiness in his heart for the rest of his life but he wouldn’t need to deal with heartbreak either. It was fine. He accepted his strange fate.

 

But that was until he met a shadowhunter who had the most stylish clothes and the most dazzling smile he had ever seen.

 

XXXX

 

“Alec.”

 

Alec looked up from the book he was reading and turned his head toward Izzy. She looked annoyed which looked like her every day mood to him for the past months. Alec just tilted his head innocently, pretending he didn’t know what making her her annoyed with him.

 

“Don’t play pretend with me, Alexander Gideon Lightwood.”

 

_Well_ . Alec thought. _This will be a long ride, won’t it?_

 

“Don’t you think it was time to get out and have fun?”

 

Alec snorted.

 

“Define fun, Iz. I have my fun with my book and being left alone in my loft. Thank you very much.”

 

Izzy folded her hands in front of her chest. There was a frown in her face. Not a little bit happy with Alec’s answer.

 

“You haven’t gotten out at all Alec. It has been months!”

 

“Now that is a lie. I do get out from time to time.”

 

Izzy snapped.

 

“Yes Alec, you do get out but only for work! You don’t interact with anyone besides me, Jace and your clients. You’ve closed yourself Alec and I am worried.”

 

Alec couldn’t bear to see the worry and sincerity in her eyes. That was too much for him. He looked away from her. It wasn’t like he did it because he wanted to. He didn’t see the need to interact with people beside his siblings and his clients for business.

 

He didn’t want to get attached to people as he didn’t see the point of it. They were immortals. Interacting with other people, especially mortals, could only lead to heartbreak as he had witnessed it with Izzy and Jace.

 

Alec sighed.

 

“I am fine, Izzy. I don’t need to get more people close to me. I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn. They will seek me out when they need me. I will occasionally check on the downworlders, especially warlocks, but no more than that. It’s enough for me. I don’t need anyone beside you and Jace, Iz"

 

Izzy sighed. She looked so tired and upset. Alec had the urge to hug her immediately. He put his book down on to sofa and stood up to reach for her. He pulled her into his embrace.

 

“Don’t be mad at everything because of what I choose, Iz. If it would assure you, I will hang out at pandemonium tomorrow.”

 

There was a light in her eyes. She smiled brightly and it really made Alec feel a little better for promising to go when he didn’t want to go but it was worth it.

 

Their little moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. Alec sighed. He had almost forgotten he had an appointment with the New York Institute. He didn’t want to deal with shadowhunters but they could pay well. They still annoyed Alec to no end with their prejudice and bigotted way but he had to bear with it. He didn’t want to give the Clave reason to have problems with him.

 

He let go of Izzy and walked to the door. He expected an annoying person with obvious disgust on their face but instead he was met with the most brilliant brown eyes he had ever seen.

 

The shadowhunter in front of him had a smile plastered on his face. He had beautiful tan skin with runes covering it. He wore makeup and an ear cuff with a chain. He wore a yellow shirt and a purple coat, his hands wrapped by fingerless gloves. The shadowhunter offered his hand and grinned.

 

“Hey, I’m Magnus! Wanna go out with me?”

 

It caught Alec off guard. He flushed as  turned as red as tomato. He responded.

 

“What?! N-no…”

 

Magnus pouted and then his expression turned into a pained one because his friend who was with him pinched his cheek.

 

“Magnus Bane, he is the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Show some respect!”

 

Magnus rubbed his pained cheek and glared at her.

 

“That hurt, Cat.”

 

“You deserved it.”

 

Alec only could stare at their exchange. He couldn’t say anything. He couldn’t help but focus on Magnus. Magnus just looked so right in his eyes.

 

Alec felt someone stare behind him. He was sure 100% it was Izzy. Alec sighed. Izzy definitely would tease him later because after such a long time he was showing interest. He had to resist the urge to face palmed.

 

“Ah, I am sorry Alexander. I don’t mean to ignore you.”

 

It made him turn his attention back to Magnus. There was a sheepish smile on his face but Alec’s mind focused on what Magnus said.

 

“Alexander?”

 

“It is the full version of Alec, right?”

 

“Yeah it is.”

 

“Then, nice to meet you, Alexander and I still wanna go out with you”

 

Magnus grinned at him meanwhile his friend, who was named Cat, face palmed.

 

He couldn’t help but think how he liked the smile that was plastered on his face.

 

_Fuck._

 

_Why is my heart beating so quick?_

 

XXXX

 

Alec hadn’t been met with the cheerful shadowhunter for quite awhile. He thought it might a good thing. He didn’t want to think too much about the fact he had blushed and his heart beat faster when he thought of him.

 

Izzy teased him about that mercilessly though.

 

Alec might meet him again today since he had to fix the wards of the institute. He hoped he didn’t have to meet Magnus. He didn’t know how to face him but then again it was only a hope. He was so focused on fixing the wards then there was that voice suddenly popping up from nowhere.

 

“Oh Alexander is here!”

 

Alec startled and peeked behind his shoulder. Magnus was there. He waved at Alec and smiled. Alec immediately turned his face back and focused on fixing the wards. He wasn’t blushing. Totally not.

 

Alec could hear Magnus’ chuckles behind him but he ignored him.

 

“Oh Alec, Are you here to ask me out?” Alec could hear the teasing tone in his voice. Alec snorted.

 

“No.”

 

Alec could heard Magnus huff behind him but he ignored it.

 

“It’s fine, I love a challenge anyway. I will keep trying asking you out.”

 

Alec kept focusing on the wards but there was a smile on his face.

 

“Is that so? We’ll see.”

 

Magnus snorted.

 

XXXX

 

Alec was focused on the potion he had in hands. It was well-payed for and the client was actually a decent person so he didn’t want to ruin it. In the middle of it, he felt someone arrive outside his loft. They were familiar.

 

Alec smiled. He could guess who it was already. He put the potion down onto the table and then unlocked the door with his magic. There was a knock on his door while Alec started to brew the potion again.

 

“It’s not locked”

 

Ale could hear the door creak open and closed with a soft click. The steps getting closer to where he was currently brewing his potions. The hums resounded along with the steps.

 

“Hey, Alec-“

 

“No.”

 

“You don’t even know what I want to say!”

 

“I have heard that enough times to recognise the pattern, Magnus. And the answer is still no from me.”

 

“But Alexandeeeer”

 

“No.”

 

Magnus huffed. Alec ignored him which only made Magnus more irritated but when he peeked behind his shoulder his eyes met a smiling Magnus instead. Frankly, Alec didn’t know what to say.

 

Magnus’ smile turned into smirk.

 

“I am not giving up, Alexander. I will definitely keep trying until you agree.” Magnus’ eyes darted on what Alec had on his hands and then looked to the table. He smiled sheepishly.

 

“I would only distract you more if I were to stay here. Goodbye Alexander. Next time I come I will definitely succeed.”

 

Magnus winked and walked out of Alec’s loft.

 

Alec only could blink at first and then laugh.

 

_Such an interesting person. He is also very, very persistent. But I guess I like it._

 

XXXX

 

Alec was asleep but was woken up by the sound of someone calling his name. He didn’t recognise who they were until he heard it again followed by soft knocks at his door. The voice called him by his full name, Alexander. He only could guess it was Magnus who was in front of his loft.

 

Alec pulled his jacket on. There were questions in his mind. Why would Magnus come here? Is he randomly choosing to visit him? But it was the middle of night. He didn’t think Magnus would just randomly visit him at night, especially the last time  he was there was when he declared he would succeed at asking Alec out.

 

Alec opened the door and was shocked.

 

“Magnus! What happened?!”

 

Magnus was holding his wound. The blood soaked some parts of his clothes and there was still some leaking from the wound. There was some scratches on his face. Magnus’ breath was staggering but he still smiled at Alec despite how pained he looked.

 

“I need your help…. Alec….” Magnus chuckled a little despite the pain. “Sorry… that doesn’t sound like a date...”

 

“It’s not important now! We have to treat your wound!”

 

Alec threw Magnus’ arm over his shoulder. He led him to the nearest sofa. He helped Magnus to sit down first. Then, he start to tore down Magnus’ clothes to get a proper look at the wound. There was a weak protest from Magnus about  his new clothes but Alec ignored it.

 

As he was working to heal the wound, Alec asked something that was bugging his mind.

 

“Why are you alone?”

 

“I was just caught-off guard, that’s why. I am sorry to bother y-“

 

“Magnus.” Alec looked straight into his eyes. “That wasn’t what I asked. Why are you alone?”

 

Magnus closed his eyes.

 

“I had a fight with my mother. So I chose to go demon hunting alone to relieve my anger but it kind of backfired and your place is close… I am sorry for bothering you Alexander…”

 

There was a hint of vulnerability in there. Alec stopped asking. He felt like he was intruding into something private with his questions.

 

When Alec had finished healed him, Magnus was already asleep. Alec smiled softly. He took a blanket and covered Magnus with it. He looked so peaceful. Alec smiled and took a seat beside him.

 

Magnus’ head moved toward Alec’s shoulder. Magnus mumbled something in his sleep. It suspiciously sounded like “Wanna…” and “With me….”. Alec blushed knowing full well what it implied.

 

Alec didn’t know how it had happened but he already had a soft spot for Magnus in his heart. He wouldn’t call it love but there was something more in it. He had accepted the fact that he had a strange fate. He had accepted the feeling of emptiness for the rest of his life but now he wasn’t so sure.

 

Alec smiled softly. He kissed the top of Magnus’ head and pulled him closer.

 

“We’ll save it for when you get better.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yell to me at twitter 
> 
> @Delveiryu18
> 
> or tumblr with the same username as this one ^_^


End file.
